Chapter 65
Fairy Law is the 65th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Mystogan arrives at Porlyusica's house, where she realizes that Mystogan has collected Makarov's lost Magic, as well as, much to her shock, defeated Phantom Lord's sub-divisions. At the main battle site between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Makarov and Jose clash. Makarov tells Jose to yield but Jose, blinded by anger, scoffs at this. Makarov then prepares to use one of the three great Fairy Magics, Fairy Law. Summary While standing outside her cabin, Porlyusica begins feeling the deterioration in nature. She expresses her anger that humans are just simpletons who simply fight to solve their problems and is angry at Makarov for joining the battle. Mystogan then appears behind her, asking if he could eat an apple, having already taken one. Porlyusica realizes that he was the one who recovered Makarov’s lost Magic. As she talks to him about not helping his guild, despite her own aversions to violence, Mystogan spreads numerous flags around the area, revealing it was he who destroyed every last one of Phantom Lord's sub-divisions, preventing them from entering the Guild War. Porlyusica is amazed, but Mystogan blandly asks her for another apple. Porlyusica and Mystogan then suddenly discuss the wicked nature of people. While Porlyusica believes anger causes one to forget their humanity, Mystogan has different views and he believes in a righteous light that swathes and guides all things. On the battlefield, Makarov orders Erza to leave. Gray and Elfman are reluctant, and Mirajane is barely able to stand, but Erza tells them that they would just be a burden on Makarov if they were to stay. Jose makes small talk, commenting that it had been 6 years since their last fight, and that Fairy Tail had become quite a large guild; however, Jose mockingly follows up by stating that Fairy Tail was no more than rubble at the current point. Makarov responds that a guild was not made up by its building, but by its members. Jose comments, unfazed, that it would be interesting to see a battle between two Wizard Saints. The two then fight and use their abilities to the maximum and nature is chaotic. Makarov strikes first by sending a beam of light through Jose's shoulder, but Jose retaliates by cutting Makarov's. Jose uses "Dead Wave," but Makarov retaliates by unleashing a strong blast of Giant Wrath. As others feel the impact of their battle, Makarov comments on Jose’s strength, and the fact that had he been good, he would have led the magical world towards the future. Makarov then asks Jose to kneel before he counts to three, using his Giant Magic, but Jose is too blinded by rage to fear Makarov’s strength, refusing to do so. Makarov then calls forth Fairy Law, and a gargantuan Magic circle is opened in Magnolia’s sky. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Behind the Scenes: Mystogan and Porlyusica *Makarov Dreyar vs. Jose Porla (started) *Makarov Dreyar's Judgement (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * |Shēdo}} * * |Ēra}} * |Fearī Rō}} Spells used * Abilities used *None Navigation